Now they're green
by wheniwrite
Summary: As Tony stands near a dark window he thinks about the things he's done. When Loki finally comes (as expected, of course) they talk about fears. It seems they're both afraid to fall, the god more than the man. A SEQUEL/COMPANION TO WAITING FOR YOUR ENEMY (you can find THE THIRD FINAL CHAPTER Agreement fulfilled on AO3, Im sugarpanties there - fanfic . net thinks its too hardcore :D)


**As I promised - another, well, chapter is here or sequel call it as you like  
Thanks for the comments and patience :D**

* * *

**NOW THEY'RE GREEN**

"Move it, Clint! You can't make it worse than it is," shouts Tony at his friend, who's still not pleased with the colour of his tie. It's been a week since demolishing a historic building of the hotel, which was so unfortunate to be chosen to hold the last Stark Industries party.

Victor van Doom lost, but managed to escape before anyone could in the cloud of dust see which way he ran. Fury was frowning a little bit more than usual that night and Tony's account was robbed of a few millions again. The media blew up the whole thing as a big slapstick and ridiculed everyone from the team.

People think the Avengers are destroying more than they're saving, which may be true, but at least nobody ever dies. Maybe the destroying part is the reason why is everybody so terrified of today's party too, thought it's very unlikely that the peaceful evening will be interrupted this time.

"Clint!"

"What's wrong, Tony? You hate your parties," Bruce shakes his head in amusement while he's cleaning his glasses with a handkerchief pulled out from the lapel of his suit.

"Pff, that's bullshit," the billionaire waves his hand and starts to tap his foot impatiently.

"No, it's not. You really hate it," says Natasha checking small blades hidden under and in her dress. "Last time you were so bored you asked the senator if he's really that bald or if his neck just blowing a bubble to see him and I quote: roll away like a wheel of cheese."

Tony laughs. "Yeah, still don't have an answer."

"To what?" asks Clint when he finally comes out of his room. Tony looks at him critically and then pulls out of nowhere a dark purple tie which he switches with the light blue one that Clint has been choosing for half an hour.

"Perfect. Now come on or I'm gonna spend my youth here," he says and briskly walks to the elevator. The others just follow with a sigh.

* * *

Tonight isn't different from other nights and yet Tony is on tenterhooks. He's trying to convince himself he's not nervous or anxious to see Loki again, which just remains him of what he doesn't want to think about.

Once again he's leaning against the bar like the first night, in his right had a glass of whiskey, which bottle costs four-digit number. However this time it's not a discreet bartender behind the desk, but a small blonde who's smiling too much intrusively for his taste. He finishes his drink, lets her refill the glass and goes to find another place for waiting.

Slowly he's making his way through the guests who greet him enthusiastically or lean to their partners to whisper the last juicy story the newspapers wrote about him. Tony ignores each one of them.

He ends his journey near a glass wall knowing no one will disturb him here. Today's party is taking place in the twentieth floor and of course all the ladies feel dizzy near the window or at least fake it so their well-heeled hubbies or lovers can comfort them.

Tony looks down into the dark abyss which bottom is studded with red and yellow dots of passing cars. Suddenly he wishes for things to be different. He wants to be home arguing with Jarvis. Wants to lock himself in the workshop and don't come out until he invents something that would help the people who has always seemed like ants to him, till he's learned he's just as trifling as they are.

He sighs and stares into the distance at the glowing skyscrapers. There was a time when he could snap his fingers and send everything to hell. There was a time when he wouldn't care.

"Why do people build houses in which are they afraid to be?"

Tony nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears the quiet voice next to him. He didn't notice he had a company at all.

"Because they would like to overcome that fear," he replies honestly.

"Isn't that silly?" smiles a woman with raven hair. "If you want to overcome a fear of heights you should jump off a cliff. Not stand on the edge and think what if."

"And by killing yourself, what do you achieve exactly?" Tony asks sceptically.

"A man can't have everything at once," his companion smirks and walks closer to the glass. "If I want to overcome a fear, I have to take the risk. When we fall over the edge, there's always a chance someone will catch us."

"And if not?"

She turns around to face him. "Then it's good to admit your fear and not play a hero," she says and leans back against the cold window behind her.

Tony looks at her from head to toe. It doesn't seem she's planning something evil. He puts on a charming smile and steps forward.

"You look stunning tonight," he says and his eyes roam over the slender figure again.

"And you shouldn't compliment an enemy, Anthony," she smiles.

"Give me some time, I'm sure I can think of some hideous insult to rectify my mistake," he sighs theatrically.

Loki laughs softly. "I feel much better, thank you."

"Why are you here?" Tony asks after a while of silence and really wants to bite his tongue off. He doesn't want to scare Loki away, because... because he needs information. Yes, exactly, information. God.

Loki sighs and takes a sip from a drink which appears in her hand.

"I have an agreement with Odin," she says with an expression as if biting into a lemon.

"You want to elaborate that?" Tony prods her.

"No," she laughs playfully, causing the man to forget again who's standing next to him. "Don't look at me like that or I'll start to think something that's not true," she smiles gently touching his forearm.

"Dance with me," Tony says without thinking.

"That's an order?" she raises an eyebrow.

"You're not listening to orders. Just like to break them," smiles Tony offering her his arm. When she links them he feels drunk. He leads her to the dance floor, pulling her close as if he's afraid she'd run away.

"Why do I get the feeling that no one recognizes you?" he asks, when she presses even closer with a little smirk.

"Others see me as a blonde with blue eyes and almost non-existent dress," she grins.

Tony laughs and turns them around twice. "You've done that on purpose, haven't you?"

"Maybe," nods Loki, biting her lower lip.

"Promise me one thing," says Tony with a twinkle in his eye. "Never dye your hair blond," he begs, leans her into a backward bend and enjoys Loki's tinkling laughter.

When the dance ends, they return to the abandoned window.

"I think I know what happened back then," Tony speaks up suddenly, his eyes serious.

Loki tilts her head in confusion.

"When you were here the first time," he tries to be more specific. "It wasn't you, was it?" he asks and watches her whole posture change. She straightens her back and lifts her chin proudly. Her eyes are like ice.

"You're playing with fire, Anthony," she warns.

"But I'm right," he object and take a step closer. Loki takes a step back. "Two years ago, your eyes were blue. Just like that damn cube and Clint's eyes when you had him under control. Now they're green. That's not a coincidence, is it?" he pressures her.

"Anthony," she raises her voice.

"Why are you afraid of it?" he takes another step forward.

She looks away, while she moves backwards again, as if afraid he would hurt her.

"Because nobody ever caught me," she says quietly, and before he can stop her, she disappears.

Don't even bother to look if anyone saw them, Tony swears and leans his forehead against the cool glass. He wonders what it would be like to jump from the twentieth floor without his suit.

* * *

**And now you have to think hard, because I want _you_ to tell me what would you like in the next chapter :D (if you want another, that's it)**

**Leave a comment please**

**Love you all**

**PS: if there are any mistakes I'm terribly sorry, please let me know and I'll correct them**


End file.
